LEGACY
by bourne's girl marie
Summary: How would Jason Bourne react when he meets the young woman that bore his last name claiming that she was his daughter? Will he shoo her out claiming that he had no child for it was only a scheme of the Jackal or will he accept her in the family?
1. LEGACY CH: 1

LEGACY

Legacy 

Author: Cynara 

Rating: PG- for now but it might change once the story progresses on. 

Author's Note: This is it my first story dealing with Jason Bourne so please be kind. I had tried so hard to write this. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jason Bourne or any characters that belong to Robert Ludlum. This story has been written for the enjoyment of others that love Jason Bourne. 

Summary: How would Jason Bourne react when he meets the young woman that bore his last name claiming that she was his daughter? Will he shoo her out claiming that he had no child for it was only a scheme of the Jackal or will he accept her in the family? 

Timeline: Six months after the Bourne Supremacy 

Prologue: 

A Page from Marie's Dairy: 

If I chose to go back and change what had happened six months ago and forget about, but I can not for I know it was meant to happen. Some would say that it was a mistake for me to be born in this untrusted world, but I can not change what I am or what had done for I know that there is it no turning back. 

My name is Marie Helene Bourne. I am daughter of Jason Bourne the one of the most deadliest and skilled assassin that still walks the face of this earth. I am not shamed for what I am but it is up to you dear reader who will read this story and when you will finish it then you will decide will you judge me for what I am or will you accept me? That question and option I am leaving it to you. 

I am Marie Bourne, the sins and blood of my father still ran deep inside of me and this is it my story...

Back Home The Bourne Identity/Supremacy Main Page Next

Your Name or Alias: Your E-mail (optional): 

Please type your review below. Only positive reviews will be posted! Constructive Criticism will be e-mailed to the author.

**Receive Movie Fanfic Chains Updates** MSN Groups


	2. 

LEGACY

CH:1- Shadows

Six months before...

The figure walked down the street the wind was playing in her hair and the rain was falling like the long tears from the grayish-blue clouds or were they the eyes that seemed more to the figure who walked down the pathway not carrying for the falling rain that hit her face and the whipping sound of the wind causing her hair to fly in the all directions. The eyes of the figure were focused on the street before her. Nor she was turning around to look if she has been followed or not, she simply walked until she reached the destination the small cafe and the bookstore on the second floor.

Slipping inside she shook her hair allowing the silver drops of the rain to fly around her form and twinkling in the dim light of the lights like the tossed diamonds. Her eyes scanned the ground and they were almond shaped deep color of the dark burned amber with the slight hints of the gold around the irises the same shade of her hair that was the dark auburn with the gold and reddish highlights falling down the sides of her face to come to rest at the middle of her back in the loose waves.

The young woman was in her early twenties and there was nothing special about her for she was dressed in the dark business suit containing of the jacket and pants. The only color was her dark green silk shirt of high quality and probably some high fashion designer. Over her suit she wore the dark trench coat that come to her knees and there was no hood or the umbrella in her hand for being outside in this cold and rainy day.

Few heads turned as she passed by but she hardly noticed them as she walked going up the stairs to the bookstore her eyes scanning the ground. As she reached her office she slipped in closed the door behind her walking toward the desk only to find the large envelope lying there.

Quickly tearing the top she pulled the contents from the envelope containing several passports with the different names but same pictures of her and of course the gun.

Seating down she unlocked the drawer next to her chair and pulled out the case and opened it. Inside was several bank cards, master cards and visas and contact lenses containers containing the colored contacts that were displayed in the passports and the money of the different currencies of the countries of the Europe. Then she gathered the money and returned the case back as she closed it down and put into the drawer once again.

Her eyes drifted back at the picture on her desk displaying the woman with dark auburn hair and dark eyes and a man with the dark hair and blue eyes. She traced the image with her finger.

" I am coming back father, " and with that Marie Helene Bourne stood up and walked away form the office.


	3. LEGACY

LEGACY

CH:2- The Call

Marie Web opened her eyes in the early morning finding that she was alone in the bed and that David was up long time before her. Standing up she stretched running her hand through her auburn hair and paddled out from the bedroom toward the kitchen.

There was no sight of David at the moment Marie thought that he was already at work but then it hit her, of course it was Saturday and he was not at work unless something came up that he had to go.

After quick shower and change she stepped out on the terrace that overlooked that sea in the distance. It was beautiful morning and she breathed in deeply the scent of the pines and sea salt closing eyes as she relaxed.

Standing like that Marie had not heard the footsteps approaching her nor she opened her eyes when the pair of the warm arms came to circle around her waist pulling her closer. Marie already knew who it was and smiled opening her eyes as she gazed at the deep and gentle eyes of her husband.

"Good morning my love," David whispered gently kissing the top of her head.

"I had heard you waking up," she replied smiling." Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I had no heart to do such thing. You slept so peacefully." blue eyes gazed back at her own brown ones as David fingers were playing with her loose slightly dump tresses.

As she gazed back at the loving eyes of her husband, Marie let her mind slip back and she remembered it well. No matter David was so loving to her and her soul mate, there was also Jason Bourne the deadly killer that was other side of her husband the one that she did not to think about and yet she knew he was there no matter

David no longer acted as Jason Bourne. Marie knew that Jason never sleeps and only he would return in the case something would threaten her or David. The quiet moment was broken with he phone ringing and once again Marie was released as David walked back into the house to pick the receiver.

"Web," he spoke firmly as the voice replied back.

"Stop playing Web and listen what I have to say to you. I have some news that I do not think you might like to hear." Alex spoke back his voice was firm as well.

There was a moment of the silence then David was suddenly pushed back as Jason took the charge once again.

" What is it now Alex?" the voice was different somehow and Alex was sure that it was Jason once again.

" You better come to my place. I have something to show you that you might not like at all." then Alex hung up leaving Jason slightly confused.

Setting the receiver on the right place he turned around and found Marie in the room staring back at him. He was sure he saw the fear again appear in her eyes for she understood who it was.

"No, " she whispered gazing back at Jason once again." why?"

"I am sorry, but it seems I have to do this once again." Deep inside of him Jason was sure hearing David protest again but he blocked him out." I will be back soon as I can."

Marie remained standing in the living room watching him leave and not moving at all. Jason drove to Alex's place and once as he parked and approached the apartment building he found Alex standing at the doorstep waiting for him.

"This is it for you," he handled him the envelope." I am not sure if you want to see or do this but it is up to you I am not standing on your way. Call me when you are done."

The door slammed shut behind the figure and Jason walked toward the car slipping inside once again as he opened the envelope allowing its continents to fall on his lap. All he found was several photographs of young woman in her early twenties taken in the different times and days but the city was the same Paris.

The young woman had a striking resemblance of Marie same color of hair and eyes but she had his height nearly to six feet and she was graceful and very beautiful. It was not the beauty of the young woman that strike Jason back but the name at the other side of the photograph: Marie Helene Bourne...


	4. RETURN TO THE CITY OF LIGHTS

LEGACY

CH:3-Return to The City Of Lights

**"I have been wrong about you, though I was strong without you..."**

When Jason arrived home he found Marie in the living room reading and house completely silent. He knew she hated this seeing coming back as Jason for he knew he had no other choice and go back to Paris and make the things clear and find out who was setting him up and who was this girl that bore his last name?

Marie looked up as he approached and he was sure he saw the fear in those gentle brown eyes once more as she gazed back at him.

This was not David she could feel it for the mystery and deadly silence surrounded Jason once again and she could see the assassin has returned, but one thing in her heart she knew that he might never hurt her for he was here to protect her no matter what. She allowed her eyes to fall at the envelope that he was carrying but dared no to ask for she knew she did not want to see him angry.

"I am going back to Paris," Jason finally announced breaking the tension of the silence between them.

"When?" Marie already knew the answer if she asked him to come too but it was negative." Why?"

"Early tomorrow in the morning, I know you wanted to come with me again and see Paris but this time I can't take you with me for I know it might be dangerous so for the best you better stay here." He knew what the city meant to her no meant to them both for they were there running way when their lives were threatened and now once more he was returning again to clear his name and find the truth.

"I understand." Marie whispered and putting the book away she stood up from the sofa and turned to leave, but Jason stopped her with a gentle grasp upon her arm.

Turning around she gazed back into the eyes of assassin and for a moment she was sure that she was seeing eyes of her husband, David asking her to forgive him in the silence, but that lasted a moment and Jason let go of her arm and headed for the bedroom to pack and get ready for the trip back to Paris.

Marie had not heard him when he had left and who knows how long she will wait for him to return but he will come back she knew he will.

Her eyes drifted toward the photograph of the two of them happy in the Greece that summer when he came back after he was done with the Treadstone and for the time they were happy and tried to move on with their lives and forget about the past but Jason was always there no matter what watching over them both.

Jason was seating in the seat overlooking the ground below from the plane window that was still somehow cold and grey and felt like his heart was breaking in the half each time when he had left Marie behind and this time he seemed to allow his guard to drop down and David to step in and the arguing began:

Why are you doing this? David protested. Do you know how much of the pain you are causing to both Marie and me?

"It was for the best, now be quiet and stop annoying me. When I am finished what I am planning to do you will come back to Marie, no I am in the charge so go back and sleep."

David protested again but Jason blocked him out completely now was the plane touched down the French ground. He was waved through the security that hardly asked the questions but for sure admired his using of the French tongue like he was born one.

Once arrived back to the city he slipped from the Taxi and leaving the good sum of the euros he walked back to his old apartment.

Setting the things down he began to work and forgetting about anything else for he knew what he must to do to find the girl and clear this no sense for all for he had feeling she might not be his daughter and someone else was using her to get him. Someone like the Jackal.

But for now he had to find her for that was the thing he might need it if Jackal was behind all this. If he is then how he allowed her to live way too long? Why did not he kill her or was he using her as the bate so he might get Jason once more for the last time and finish the war between them once for all...


	5. CH:5 WATCHING

LEGACY

CH:4- Watching

**"For so long nothing could move me. **

**For so long nothing could change me..." **

Jason immediately began to work and the search had began immediately as he called searching for the name Marie Helene Bourne and where she was living.

After a hour, Jason gained all the information he might need and the address where she was living and he was on his way to find her. Parking the car north side of the house he came out and crossed the path toward the house where Marie was living.

He walked toward the gates that were slightly covered with the green ivy. The gates were not locked nor it had a chain around them. No security was present at all. That was indeed strange. Jason slipped inside walking over the gravel covered pathway to the main doors of the house.

The house looked big and pretty much empty for someone living on your own. Large French windows and balcony covered in the flowers of lily of valley or roses. Silk cheerful colored curtains hid the sides of the windows giving the sense of the privacy to the world. As he passed beside the white rose bush, he heard the splash of a water.

Jason headed behind the house to find the white marble swimming pool. He took a stand at the corner hidden by the side of the wall and the statue of the roman god Neptune and watched the pool in the silence. Moments later the head emerged from the calmly mirrored water.

Suddenly Jason could not tear his eyes from her. She stepped out form the pool standing at her full five feet ten height in slick black one piece bathing suit. The water sparkled around her body like diamonds, as her chocolate brown eyes blazed in the sunlight.

She glided toward the large bench where she left the towel and wiping her hair she was a back to him and it was a chance for Jason to slip into the house and not being noticed at all.

Now that he was inside all that was left was to find who she really was. He looked at her house. There were actually a large set of the rooms, like a miniature apartment.

There was a desk pilled high with a neat stacks of the paper to the right kitty-corner to the balcony and a small computer console was located beside the wall behind it beside the phone and an identity-print reader slot.

There was another open doorway that leading to a now half opened bedroom, and several guest rooms left and right from the master bedroom.

Said bedroom held a long dresser below a mirror, and armoire, a nightstand, a floor lamp beside the bed and bed pilled high with pillows and soft comforters. There was another back door that led to a bathroom by the looks of it.

Back in the office directly across from the balcony was another door that lead out into a living/ informal receiving room. It had two couches facing each other over a low glass coffee table, there was a little fire place with a plush armchair, another lamp and a small stand for books right beside it. Judging by the small pile of half read books scattered around it, it was her favorite place for reading, also there was a little kitchenette to one side and over looking the fire place.

Hearing her footsteps Jason had to act quickly and he slipped quickly back on the balcony and climbed down to the ground and away from her sight. She was so close to see him now but assassin's skill seemed to come handy again to Jason to pass and not be noticed.

Returning to his car he waited another hour then saw her emerge closing the gates and placing the chain around it and locking it as well. Jason watched as she walked toward her car that was silver Jeta and slipped inside driving away in the opposite direction.

So far the things seemed alright but Jason was not done yet watching, and when the time was right he will approach her and ask her who she really was for his memory held not image of her as his daughter at all.


	6. CH: 6 ATTACK

LEGACY

CH:5- Attack

Jason followed the girl but kept some distance not wanting to be noticed yes for the safety measures and for her own sake to know who he was. It will be a time before he approach her and ask the question but for now he waited for her to show up.

She was long gone staying in the hotel Regina and the day turned into the night. It was a time for him to get going and something was not right at all. Finally he saw her coming out from the hotel.

Jason watched her step into the dark night, elegant and composed in her white evening suit. It was one of those moments of personal enjoyment that he would not have minded lasting. He felt into the motion and stepped from the car keeping the distance walking after her his dark clothing mingling with the darkness itself.

Somewhere in the night Marie Helene screamed. Jason yanked out his gun and broke into the run in the direction of the screaming. He hit the dark sidewalk running, looking everywhere for Marie. Beneath his feet, glass crunched. His head jerked up. Above him the lamp lights were shattered, and out along the curb, no lights were presented at the street's lamp posts. Who ever they were, they were thorough. They must have used the silencers, or he would have heard noise.

Gathering rain clouds blocked all moonlight and star shine. The whole street was dark, full of impenetrable shadows.

As his heart thudded against his ribs, Bourne spotted four figures. From the ski masks and athletic shoes, they were clothed completely in black and therefore almost invisible. They were heaving and wrestling a violently resisting Marie into an equally black van. She was a streak of white, tape across her mouth, as she valiantly tried to fight them off.

He altered the course and put on a burst of speed, heading for the van and Marie. Faster, he told himself. Faster.

But as he neared, a single, silenced gunshot made a loud pop in the quiet night. A bullet whined past so close that it singed his cheek. His ear rung and for a long moment he thought his head was going to crack open with pain.

He blinked furiously as he dove to the street, made himself roll and then spring up, the gun poised out in front of him, ready to fire. A wave of nausea wracked him. Had he reinjured his head?

He blinked harder, forced himself to concentrate, and saw they had forced Marie into the van. He ran again, his feet pounding fury shaking him. He raised his gun and fired a warning shot into the ground at the feet of one of the men who were trying to kidnap Marie.

"Stop!" Bourne bellowed." Stop, or I'll kill you all!" His head throbbed. He kept blinking.

Two of the attackers spun expertly, crouched, and squeezed off rounds, forcing Bourne to hit ground again.

As he raised up, aiming the gun, the pair leaped into the van next to Marie, while the third jumped into the passenger seat struggled to close the door as the van ground gears and sped backward out of the driveway. The side door was still open.

Bourne aimed for the tires, squeezing off careful rounds. But there was a forth man. As he ran alongside the van, preparing to leap inside through the open sliding door, the man fired back at Bourne.

Two of the kidnapper's shots bit into the pavement, sending chunks of concrete thudding into the back of Bourne's head.

He swore, rolled away, and fired. His bullet hit the forth man in the back just as he had turned to jump inside the van. Blood sprayed out into the dark air, and the man's body arched in a bow. His hand slid off where he gripped the door handle, and he fell screaming as the rear wheel powered over him.

Tires screeching, the van sped on out into the street and away. Bourne chased after it, panting. As his feet hammed, his muscles began to ache. He ran until his heart thundered and the van turned the corner and disappeared, a pair of red taillights the only sign that it existed and had not been a part of some twisted nightmare.

He stopped and leaned over, gasping for breath. He propped his empty hand and his gun hand on his thighs as he tried to fill his lungs. He hurt all over. And Marie was gone. At last he caught his breath. He filled his lungs and stood up upright in a pool of yellow lamplight. His gun hand dangled at his side. He closed his eyes and inhaled, mentally testing his head. His mind. It did not hurt, and he was no longer dizzy.

He was beginning to think he did have a mild concussion from the before that had caused the amnesia. He had to be more careful, but he was not going to stop.

Cursing, he ran back to where the fourth attacker lay facedown and unmoving on the dark Siene-Denis driveway, blood oozing out beneath. Bourne checked him. He was dead.

In the distance the police sirens began to wail and Jason lift his head, listening. He must not be found here and with contains so the dead man's pockets, he hurried away.


	7. CH:7 THE JACKAL

LEGACY

CH:6- The Jackal

What happened next was a blur for Marie and she kept falling until when she finally awoke was lying on some kind of a table, her legs tied at their ankles and her hands tied at their wrist with the rough uncomfortable kind of rope. She struggled to break free but could not for the rope did deeper into the delicate flesh of her wrists and the door opened and someone came slowly toward her his face remained in the shadows as he spoke:

"Good evening, my dear."

"Who are you? Marie spoke trying to see through the darkness to find who it was,

"Look into my eyes," the tall black haired man intoned in a soothing voice.

His high cheekbones gave an Asiatic cast to his features. The man who called himself the Jackal hovered over the young woman, who was lying on a Jackson table, a large translucent platform that supported her chest and thighs while permitting her abdomen to hung free. It was standard equipment in spinal surgery, for it shifted blood away from the spinal area and minimized bleeding.

Intravenous fluids dripped into her left arm. The table was adjusted so that Marie's head and shoulders were propped upward, and she and the man who called himself the Jackal could commune face-to-face.

In the background, a twelfth century plainsong could be heard. Slow, high voices in unison, they were words of ecstasy, yet to Marie Bourne is sounded like a dirge.

O ignis spiritus paracliti

vita vila omnis creature,

sancus es vivificando formas

"Look into my eyes, Marie," the man repeated.

Marie Bourne looked, could not help looking, but the man's eyes were nearly black, and there was no pity in them whatsoever. They seemed scarcely human. They seemed like a well of pain.

The black haired man had dropped the cultivated Spanish accent, his voice was uninflected but distinctly American.

"What exactly Jason Bourne wanted to see you?" he demanded once more as the young woman shivered with terror." Look into my eyes, Marie. Look into my eyes. And now you must confide in me utterly. You will serve me to bring Bourne here do you understand? If you want to stay alive you better accept my offer."


	8. CH:8 THE RAPE

LEGACY

CH:7- The Rape

Marie was more than confused now as the man kept watching her with those black eyes reflecting her own pain and a fear as well. No matter she hated to do this, she had no other choice but to accept the offer.

"Yes, I accept." she replied weakly and the man smiled.

She was confused for he had nodded to the guards to leave and approached her slowly a side of his hand touched her face. Marie tried to break the contact but she was helpless to do anything at all. The man's other hand slid down her chest brushing intimately over her breasts only to move lower and it was then when she jerked away to break away form his touch. His had kept moving lower and she desperately wanted to stay away from his touch.

"Please, stop..."she begged him.

"Look into my eyes Marie, "the man replied soothingly and his hand came to rest at very core of her femininity.

He could feel the heat burning thorough her pants and he knew that she fascinated him very much and he wanted to see her naked. The Jackal stroked her gently feeling her breathing was becoming a gasps. For sure she was already wet and he wanted to taste her, he wanted her so bad. Another had came down to rest at her hip as the man keep watching her.

"Why the tears Marie? I mean no harm. I know you want this. Let me allow you to have the release."

"Please stop.." Marie replied again.

"Shhh... relax I will not hurt you." his voice sounded so hypnotic and slowly she relaxed hardly ever noticed that he had unbuttoned her pants and pushed them down to her knees." That'sitrelax, you are doing just fine. Very good.

She tired to break away from him but he kept her under his power. Marie was shaking and then she felt the cold air upon her skin.

The Jackal was smiling having her under his control now. It was over for her and he knew it. She will help him to get Jason Bourne for once for all and nothing will stand on his way nor it will stop him to carry on his plan and destroy him for good. And to do that it was the girl, Marie who bore his last name the cursed last name Bourne. It was time of Jason to die and with him his own legacy.


	9. CH:9 THE MEETING

LEGACY

CH:8- The Meeting

When Marie awakened she found herself lying on the street not far from the shore of Seine and was completely confused and lost. She stood up slowly and began to walk away back to her home praying whatever had happened to her was just a bad dream and she wanted to wake up so badly.

Jason wondered around in the dark streets of Paris still staying on the guard if someone dared to approach him. Just then he noticed a figure walking in his direction. At first he did not bother to notice who that was, but when she came closer the woman's legs gave away and she began to fall. She might end up hurt badly if Jason reached very quickly and caught her before she fell down.

In the gold light of the lamppost he could see her face more clearly than ever for he knew who she was and finally he got her back, the girl that bore his last name Bourne.

Jason took her back into the hotel where he was staying and he set her down on the bed as he started to search her down for any wounds but found none but the puncture in her arm from the needle. Was she drugged? But still she gave no sign that she had been fine for her breathing was regular and normal.

Jason decided to wait and watch over her to wake up keeping the gun close and hidden by the side of his coat. Finally, the patient wait came to the end as the girl stired and slowly opened her eyes blinking in the dim light and slowly rising up wondering where she had ended this time. Marie tried to move and stand up, when her ears caught the click of the gun as the voice spoke behind her back in the shadows.

"I would not do that if I were you."

Marie froze in her actions and slowly turned her head as the man who held the gun pointed at her watched her with the cold interest.

"If you are a smart enough and do as I say perhaps I might let you live." Jason spoke as she shivered slightly under his gaze. "I will ask you the questions just once and I will not repeat them again so you better listen. Who are you? I want to know your name everything you might know about the man named Jason Bourne and why are you looking for him?"

"My name is Marie Helene Bourne." the girl replied." I am looking for my father."

"What makes you so sure that Jason Bourne is it your father?" Jason spoke again." You have no proof."

"I will not rest until I find him, even if in that search I loose my own life." Marie relied back and something changed in Jason." By the way, who are you?"

Jason wanted to scream I am your father, but instead he let David to handle this instead. He gazed over her lovely face and brown eyes full of fear that he once encountered in Marie, his own wife.

"I am David Web," Jason replied and for a moment he was sure that the girl was not buying it at all.


	10. CH:10 FATHER

LEGACY

CH:9- Father

Marie stood up from the bed she was seating on and slowly approached Jason. Jason felt the danger no danger of her but refused to show her his face as he decided to remain in the shadows and away from anyone's sight. Marie reached over with her hand to touch his face but Bourne back off with not allowing anyone to come closer to his personal space. He could not look into her eyes. They resembled Marie so much and yet she was not the girl he loved and yet she looked so much like Marie was. In the shadows Marie was aware of him watching her every move.

"Why are you hiding? I won't bite you." she spoke quietly the French accent could be easily hear in her English.

"I know you would not, I am just hiding from myself and what person I am." Bourne replied quickly back on the French.

"You do not need to hide from me, you know that." Marie answered back on French as well offering him her hand so he could take it.

At first Bourne hesitated to move his hand that was holding the gun slowly put it away on the small table next to the chair, he slowly grasped her hand in his own, noting how soft it was under his touch. He allowed her to move him away from the shadows into the light and she did so saying nothing at all. Allowing her to study his face in the silence he let her to make move first speaking nothing.

Marie looked over his face her hand still grasping his in the tightly. He was so familiar to her. Then she remembered the face on the picture on her desk in the bookshop. This was a man she had a photo of him same dark hair same deep blue eyes and same mole she inherited above her lip but smaller one. Jason looked up at her and met her eyes that were no wide the light reflecting in those deep kind brown eyes that mirrored the kindness and care of her soul.

Not breaking a contact he reached with his other free hand and gently touched her face tracing the line of her cheek and side of her jaw line. They held a gaze in the silence as the truth finally surfaced forward flooding her like the emotion that she felt she was drawing under its pressure. She could not hold it under her control any longer. She let go of his hand still kneeling beside him as he slowly pulled her into his embrace. The tears flooded her eyes and she wanted to cry and yet she could not do it.

Jason felt her go numb in his embrace as he held her close her head resting on his shoulder. He could smell the scent of her the cooling mint of her hair and sweetness on the honey of her perfume mixed with the sharpness of the orange blossom. He just held her close saying nothing not wanting the moment to end as the silence fell over him. For the first time he felt in the peace on anger, no pain no hatred no darkness seemed to fade around him and he was back in the light once again. She was trembling in his arms saying nothing too afraid to break the moment of the silence and peace around them both.

"Let it out," he whispered to her ear, but she refused to do it. " Let it out!"

Still she refused to do anything as the tears began to soak coat on his shoulder. He could feel the coldness of the tears and yet spoke nothing knowing that she was fighting to keep her emotions down and on the guard.

"Let it out!" he spoke louder and this time she did so breaking into the heartbreaking sob shaking his arms as she held her close his eyes dry for there were no tears in them.

There were no tears for the assassin like himself no emotions, nothing. He remained there holding her close saying nothing more as the emotion threatened to break away from his own guard. He could not allow himself to cry not now not ever. Moments passed on as the finally the tears dried way and she slowly looked up meeting his gaze seeing the heartfelt emotion.

"Father?" she spoke quietly and for the first time Jason nodded unable to hide his true nature.

"Welcome home angel." He whispered for he knew that this was the final reason for him to be here and to find her and bring her back home, but only thing left was how would Marie react when she sees his daughter?


	11. CH:11 THE SIGN OF DEATH

LEGACY

CH:10-The Sign Of Death- Jason's Nightmare

Jason stood looking around the dark room, barely able to see in front of himself. Not that it mattered, since there was nothing else in the area around him. His long black trench coat swayed along the movement of his body.

"What is it going on? What am I doing here?" He asked himself quietly as he slowly turned in a circle. Everywhere around him, all he could hear was silence. Nothing but silence. Jason's face twisted into a scowl as he did another circle, trying to get his bearings. "Damn, this is useless." He said to himself as he shoved his hands into the deep pockets of his black trench coat.

Sighing, Jason looked up at the darkness above him. It was then he noticed some strange birdlike creatures flying in a tight circle far above his head. Wondering if this could get any stranger, Jason lowered his gaze from the abnormal birds. He gasped when he saw a young woman standing in a bright light to the one he himself was placed in. Her back was turned so he couldn't see her face, but the hairstyle she wore was unmistakable.

"Marie..." Jason breathed.

Apparently, hearing her name being said, Marie turned around to face the former assassin. She looked just as Jason remembered, except slightly older in appearance. She still wore that same black business suit she had worn on the night he crossed her pathway. The two of them simply stared at one another, neither one daring to speak. It was Jason who took the first step. Slowly, he began to walk toward her. Marie stood still, as if waiting. So far, she hadn't said a word. Jason felt himself came to a stop about eight feet away from her. Once again, they stared into each other's eyes, as if daring one another to do or say something. Jason suddenly felt his hand moving around his own accord. He felt his fingers close around something solid and he gasped when he realized it was his gun.

Raising the weapon without meaning to Jason quickly realized that whatever force was driving him to do this, wanted him to shoot Marie. Marie, however, didn't seem to be in any hurry to move out of the way; though it was clear that her eyes had narrowed. Jason's hand was shaking as he continued to keep his gun pointed at Marie's breast. His breathing was beginning to quicken and his heart rate sped up dramatically.

"Marie, move!" He shouted at the young woman, who seemed not to have heard.

Getting desperate, Jason used his other hand to try to bring down the arm holding the gun. That didn't work either. "Damn, Marie! Get the hell out of the way!" Jason shouted, feeling his fingers beginning to pull the trigger. Once again, Marie seemed oblivious to his cries. Tears began to pour out Jason's eyes, blinding his already blurred vision. A gunshot rang out, becoming muffled when it hit something solid. Jason opened his eyes, not realizing he had even closed them. Silence had once again engulfed the area around him. The only sound that could be heard where the painful gasps of Marie trying her best to breathe. Jason had hit her square in the chest. A large, bloody hole had appeared where the flesh and bone once were. Closing her eyes, Marie fell forward onto her knees. Her purse fell down her arm and landed with a dull sound on the floor.

Dropping his gun with a heavy, metalic thud, Jason rushed forward and caught Marie in his waiting arms. He felt her relax against him, but her breathing was still irregular. Turning her over so that he could see her face, Jason brushed some of her hair away. "Marie?" he asked softly but firmly. The young woman opened her brown eyes and looked up at him. She mouthed his name, as if she had lost the ability to speak. Jason frowned, looking just as serious as ever. "Why didn't you move? Why didn't you listen to me?" He asked sharply, waiting for her answer. Marie's mouth moved, yet no words came out. All that Jason could hear was silence. And yet he understood every word she had said (or hadn't said).

"That doesn't mean you couldn't have move. Where are your priorities?" He demanded loudly. Marie just stared up at him through dulled eyes; her gaze searching for something. She mouthed to him that she was sorry, Jason grunted stubbornly, telling her that she doesn't need to apologize. Marie nodded her head once, blinking as she did so. She mouthed a question that caused him to gasp quietly. Jason then smiled, something that was very much out of his character.

"Why would I? Besides you were the only one who could possess that stubborn nature of mine." He told to her. Marie smiled timidly, raising a paled hand to brush away some hair away from his eyes. Her mouth began to move again, asking another question. Jason gently lean into her touch, closing his eyes for a moment. He opened them before answering." I think you are a very bright person, quiet, inquisitive, kind... and a damn good fighter." He said, his smirk growing wider. Marie's smiled widened as well. Her hand dropped away from Jason's face and landed heavily on the ground beside her. She began to speak again this time Jason could hear her words perfectly and clearly.

"Good bye father," She whispered. Jason's smirk quickly turned upside down into the frown.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. Marie gazed up at him and opened her mouth as if she was about to answer. She stopped, her form going numb as she smiled and closed her eyes. Jason watched helplessly as the girl slowly died in his arms. His eyes fell at he small silver ring that rolled to his side." Marie..." He whispered to himself his free hand picking up the ring. it was still warm." Marie..." Jason whispered again feeling the tears pricking at the edge of his eyes.

"I am sorry..."


	12. CH: 12 REMEMBER

LEGACY

CH:11- Remember

Marie lied awake at her side still unable to close her eyes for she was afraid if she wakes up again, this will be all gone again. She was still in the state of the shock and finally fell asleep few hours before the dawn. She opened her eyes when she felt movement and other body had left the bed softly like it was trying not to wake her up. Jason dressed up quickly for him the time for the rest was over and the headache was killing him.

Marie could not wait any more to lay there still in the bed so she moved and began to rise up until she was seating in the bed. Jason could see her small frame in the white nightgown glimmering in the dim light of the room. She wanted to get up and check on him. He was after all her father.

"Jason?" she spoke, but he refused to answer.

Strange he could see that she was still calling him by his name not as her father.

"It is just a headache." Bourne replied softly." Go back to the sleep. It is still too early for you to get up."

"I've rested enough." Marie replied looking back into his tired blue eyes. "What is it wrong?"

"I've a headache and it is nothing really." he tried to assure her not to worry at all for him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" she was eager to hear him talk to her and he smiled at her almost childlike curiosity.

"Do you remember your mother?"

Marie was silent for a moment hearing the question. As long she could remember Beaumounts were her family she knew, those kind people that loved her unconditionally and whose deaths left a wound in her heart that seemed not to heal even today.

"Well, Beaumounts are the only family I remember and..." But Jason stopped her.

"I was asking you about your real mother not the adoptive one. Do you have any memory of her at all?"

He watched as the expression on her face changed into the sad one as she remembered. The only memory she had before she was taken away.

"I do not remember as much as I should. I was too young that time. But, I do recall that she was kind, beautiful and yet sad." She smiled sadly." Her hair was long red in the color and her eyes green and she had a soft voice."

Jason looked at her face that seemed sad now.

"Why do you ask?" she spoke.

"Because I do not have a memory of her at all." She looked at him confused.

"How is it that possible? I am sure you do have more memories about my mother than I do."

"Marie," Jason began, he had to tell her." I have an amnesia and I do not remember anything about my past at all. I have no memory of you or anything what happened the years ago."

"So you do not believe that I am your daughter?" Her voice was now pure ice.

"It was not what I meant really. I do not want to hurt you." he tired the best way to assure her, but she snapped.

"I do not believe you, Jason and oh God..." she could not stand this at all.

She stood up leaving the bed and began to dress and wanted desperately to get out from here. Jason stood up quickly grabbing her by the shoulders and stopping her whatever she was doing and forced her to look back at him.

"Marie, please stop." he spoke forcing her to look at him. "I do not mean to hurt you and I know that the truth can be painful for you to accept this, but I can not change it."

"At least you should try to remember. It is not that hard to do it isn't it?" he could hear the anger in her voice.

"I am assassin Marie and that is it what I am. I can not change what I am though I do not have the memory of what I had done in the past, but I can not escape it when I fall asleep because I still see it in my dreams the bits and pieces of my memory." Then he looked toward the door and back at her.

Something was not right, he could sense it and then giving her her clothing he forced her toward the bathroom whispering on quick French.

"Whatever happens do not come out and stay away from the door and find a place to hide behind the wall and stay there." She saw him grabbing his gun.

Marie wanted to protest but it was already too late as the door closed behind her. She dressed quickly and the best way in the dark and took the hide behind the wall and away from the door waiting. Jason could hear her move then silence as she hid away and focused his attention back at the door of the room. It was a moment only before the door has been knocked away and the shower of the bullets attacked the room like the killing bees. Jason rolled away just in the time from the flying bullets and launched his own attack quickly disarming the man as the real hell broke loose. Back in the bathroom, Marie shivered hearing the sound of the gunfire blasted around. Her mind screamed for Jason for she prayed that he was alive, as the hell raged behind the other side of the door.


	13. CH:13 THE MORNING IN THE TOWN

LEGACY

CH: 13: - The Morning In The Town

The rest of the night was complete blur to Marie who went into the bed immediately after the supper they had. Strangely enough, Jason decided to sleep on the floor next to her bed completely dressed and alert to at any sound of the danger. Marie instead chose to change and prepare for the bed and before she closed her eyes she could not sleep at all for she knew he was so close to her even on the floor living and breathing no matter how dangerous he seemed to her.

Jason was aware of her that she was not asleep at all and it did not bother him at all. She was watching him he was aware of that no matter she refused to say she had any curiosity near him or even close to him but still respected his personal space. She tried to stay calm and try some sleep but he was sure she was way off tired than she seemed to him. Marie had not complained when he changed her hair color now it was dark chestnut in the color with the red tints that only appeared and disappeared on the certain hit of the light.

"Marie?" He called to her and she stopped moving in her bed. "You do not have to pretend that you are asleep when I know you are not. What is it bothering you now?"

Bourne heard her move in the bed and then sighed slightly as she spoke quietly and honestly for she knew she could not hide it for him and better to tell the truth.

"I can't sleep." She admitted honestly and Jason smiled from somewhere in the dark hearing her speak.

"How come? Is it the new bed or you are not just tired or you are awake only because you want to talk to me?" He asked again but he already knew the answer.

"I am not tired," Marie replied." I really up for some talking."

"Marie we can talk tomorrow but right now you need rest and the last thing I would need you to fall asleep at the mission I am about to give you tomorrow morning and I know it will be not easy one but you must do it."

"What mission?"

"Not now Marie go to sleep." He said and she grabbed the spare pillow and sat up throwing it over the rail of her bed at him and lied down.

Jason dodged the pillow easily and shook his head slightly hearing her talk.

"Some talker you are Bourne." She muttered under her breath and then she was asleep, as he remained a moment or so awake, then fell asleep as well.

Marie woke next morning but someone shaking her slightly to wake up which she did so and found Jason standing over her completely dressed and ready to go.

"Good morning, get dressed we are leaving and I am sure you are eager to do know what the plan is it." He left her to dress up which she did so she came down the steps into the kitchen where he was awaiting her in the silence.

Finishing her coffee in the silence he came to her closer and took her watch and checked the time to see if it matched his own and then they were off to the city again and this time she was one who was doing the work for him. They went the separate ways and he told her that he will watch her closely and she had to work on her own. Any sight of the danger she will leave immediately and not turning back or even look behind her for safety measures. He will call her at the noon, which meant she had at least three hours to work on her own and she did what she was told.

So far the things went well and there was no danger as she looked through the newspaper dealing with the bathroom murder and so far the police had no lead who was standing behind murders and there was no lead and the finger print was left behind that would give them some lead and around noon Jason called her as he was said he would do. He had a view of her clearly from the spot where he was and he could see her whatever she was doing at the moment.

"What are you doing?" he asked her as she kept looking through the material she had gathered dealing with them both.

"The newspaper are saying about the murder in the Paris in the hotel where we were staying few days ago and the police have the body but so far they had no lead but it is only a matter of the time before they find the lead. Do you think they would come after us?" Marie asked slowly but got no reply but silence from Jason. "Bourne?"

"Stay where you are, I will meet you in the moment." And with that he hung up.

Something was not right and he could feel it no matter he knew that the danger was not that far way. It was always too close when waited for the right moment to strike and for now Marie was on the target no matter where she was and without him she was in the great danger.


	14. CH:14 SEARCH

LEGACY

CH: 14 - Search

When Jason arrived at the meeting place there was no sight of Marie at all. He looked around wondering where she was now? His eyes scanned the ground around the café location and still he found nothing at all that would associate that she was near by. Where was she, he wondered for he had nothing that might led him where she was now, and in his mind he was sure that the danger had struck her when he was not here to stop it before it happened. And he knew it well that without him, she was helpless to protect herself. Finally, he saw her approach from the opposite direction her eyes looked before her not behind her the way he had taught her to do in the case of the danger and she was walking toward him like she knew that he was there waiting for her to come.

Bourne immediately was at her side and grabbing her by the arm he led her away from the sight into the café toward the back tables where he could have the good view on the passing people. Once she was seated, he let go of her arm and forced her at to look directly at him. Marie dropped the paper that was new from this morning and at the front was the released picture of her looking out by the police of the Paris and the near towns. Without a word, Jason picked up the paper and gazed over the picture, but strangely enough the people seem not know that the woman on the picture was the same one that was seating across from him. For he had managed to change her hair just in the time so she was unknown to anyone who might knew her, but him alone. Finally she spoke her voice was shaking as she did so:

"I do not like this, Bourne. They are looking for me and to them I am like the criminal. Why this has to be so complicated to begin with?"

"You are with me, Marie and it is a matter of the time before all this police chase will turn in the search for you alone for they might think eventually that you had been kidnapped."

"That is it crazy, you know that well that I am not kidnapped at all." She was actually smiling at this thought.

"Your foster father was vice minister and you come from the high society and had been growing up with the silver spoon in your mouth, but now you're with me and the things might turn out different. Once this mess is cleared you must go and clear this kidnapping nonsense for the sake of us both."

"But what the people will think about this nonsense at all? They would not believe that I had returned for my own will for if they saying that this kidnapping is the truth then I need to find a way to proof that it is lie."

"We will deal with that later but now we must go and leave the hotel and keep moving from the country and being far away from the Paris is better for us and I know exactly the place where we can stay and be safe."

"Where?"

"I am taking you to the Zurich and it is it time for you to stay there for some time before this nonsense is it cleared for good. So you might be safe to return back to France with me or without me, but now you are staying with me for the safety sake."

CIA Headquarters

The case of the found body in the bathroom in the hotel had given the hints that it was not just a simple murder at all. For Pamela Landy she knew that it had hint only one man Jason Bourne. Once more she was aware that the assassin had returned once more in the daylight and she was sure he was doing this for has something dealing with his troubled past. She ran a hand over her loose blond strands and once again reopened the file that carried the personal information dealing with Bourne. More information had been added for the past two years and as the things carried on, he was married to the woman that he loved and they were happy together for some time, but something told her that behind all of this something was not right.

She had called him to apologize for the hell she had put him for the murder that he had not committed in the Berlin and since then she had not clue where he might be now. She had a strange feeling that he was still in the Paris once again. But why would he come back and what was the reason for it? Then the several pages from the local Parisian papers came to her when it described the disappearance of daughter of the late Vice Foreign Minister who was killed with his wife five years ago at his visit to New York.

As the paper had stated Miss Beaumont had not returned home since her work at Monday evening two weeks ago and the French authorities assume that she might be kidnapped. The real question was why would Bourne be a part of the kidnapping at all? The papers also said that the girl had left with unknown man that led her away into the unknown direction, and that who ever knew about the kidnapping. And where the girl might be there was a great reward who ever brings he alive and in the one piece with who ever was behind this act.

"What are you up to, Bourne?" she whispered but deiced to do all what was in her power to find the girl and she knew this will the last time she will cross her pathway with Bourne and this time it was for the personal matter.

She was lost in her thoughts when the door opened and the agent stepped in carrying another piece of the paper and placed before Pamela. She looked at the paper and then back at the agent.

"What is it the meaning of this?" she asked and the agent answered.

"Apparently Bourne seemed to have the daughter after all but it is nothing been known that she might be alive at all. And if she is then she might be at least in her early twenties around twenty-four."

"How do you think the daughter of the late French Minster is old?" she asked.

"It is assumed that she is in early twenties, why are you hitting at?"

"It seems that the missing girl is Bourne's daughter after all and he came to get her back only that this taking of her was assumed as the kidnapping. We are leaving for the Paris immediately I think we have the lead there that might lead us to Bourne and this nonsense of the kidnapping he did."

Pamela closed the case and took the file dealing with Bourne was something that she had not let go that easily. She knew that if she had to reopen the case dealing with Bourne and she had to do that right now. The meeting turned out to be boring one until she presented her case. The head projector displayed the several images dealing with the murder in the one of the hotels in the Paris.

"So far, the French police have no lead who did this, but for us it sure that this murder has to do with Jason Bourne."

"You have no lead," one of the senior stuff objected." There are no fingerprints, no murder weapon left behind."

"True," Pamela agreed," Bourne is it way too clever to leave the lead. Also, there is it one more thing for me to discuss about."

"Go on," the head of CIA spoke.

"I've received the news that the daughter of Vice Minster had disappeared few weeks ago. Beaumont's only daughter Marie supposed to return home after the work at Monday evening, but she never came home. Some witnesses say that she had walked away with unknown man into the night and never returned home. I suspect that Bourne might be involved in her disappearance."

"And how would you suspect that?"

"There has been rumor flying around that Bourne might have a daughter. If she is alive then she must be at least twenty-four now. The missing daughter of Vice Minister is the same age and if this is true then it means one thing that this girl is Bourne's daughter and that he had returned to take her home. Only this act caused to the French peopled to believe that this was the kidnapping. I may suggest you Sir, to allow me to go and truck Bourne down in the Paris. If he is there then the girl might be there as well."

"What if you are wrong and this kidnapping has nothing to do with the assuming daughter of Jason Bourne? How do you know that she might be his blood?" Again the senior agent demanded. "You have no DNA test result!"

"There is it the way to get it," Pamela spoke." There is it chance that the girl might be careless and leave something behind like body fluids such as the blood."

"That might work with someone else but not with Bourne. I mean he is way too careful to leave the prints behind. He might let you go freely before, but this time you might end up dead."

"I am ready to take that chances." Pamela answered back stubbornly.

"Alright, you have the month to get this done and get the girl back." The head of the CIA replied. "Dismissed."

Once back in the office Pamela gathered her things and after the hour, she was on the plane heading to France. Once more she was on the work to track Bourne down, and she was sure that she would find him this time. And if she was right then the girl was his descendant. One was already bad, but having another one was even worse trouble. She knew that she should not rush and she will find a proof that Bourne has the daughter.

But she was already too late for Bourne and the girl was already gone from the France to Zurich. One of the team members met Pamela at the airport and told her the bad news that Bourne was already left the country few hours ago and was not alone at all. The young woman has been going with him and her name was unknown. Some believed that she was his mistress, but Pamela knew they were way too wrong with that thought. If the girl was his daughter, then it meant one thing that she had to prove that she was his descendant. But where she had to look to find the clues?

Covert One Head Quarters- Fred Klein's Office

The phone rang in the low hum at the desk breaking the silence presented there in the office for very long hours. A hand reached out to pick up the receiver and answered after the second ring of the phone. A man of the medium height, dressed in a rumpled charcoal suit. He had the receding hairline; wire-rimmed glasses pushed up high on his long nose, and pale skin that had not seen the sun for any length of the time since summer. His name was Nathaniel Frederick Klein, but only close to him knew him as Fred Klein.

"Klein," he spoke and the voice at the other side of the line a female one spoke back.

"Sir, I have someone to see you, he said it is urgent." Klein frowned.

"Send who ever is in." and the line was broken as the knock came at the door of his office. "Come in."

The door slid open and unknown man stood before Klein with these words.

"It has been confirmed Sir, she had been found." And instantly Klein's face was pale like he as seeing the ghost." Your granddaughter has been found and she is more than alive and I am sure you want to know her name and that is Marie Helene Bourne."


	15. CH: 15 THE HUNT

LEGACY

CH: 14- Bits And Pieces 

Fred Klein sat silent for a moment or so not moving at all. The staff member had left the office a moment ago leaving him alone and lost in the thoughts after hearing the news. This was happening and he had finally found that he had a granddaughter. Twenty-four years had passed and he had known nothing about her at all. Now, he knew he had finally found her and he had kept the promise to his daughter that he will find his granddaughter. Opening the shelf of his desk he pulled out a picture of his daughter the only child he loved and lost. The picture of a young woman in her early twenties with hair shade of the burning copper and eyes that were the unnatural shade of green emeralds. Snow white skin, slightly high cheekbones and lush lips she was indeed a woman the turn any man wild just by looking at her. 

Any man might wanted her but she had gave her heart to only one man, a man known as Cain or as Klein might know him as Jason Bourne that he was now. The assassin who had her for one night stand and then walked away from her life. Soon, Fred realized that she was pregnant and told her to give the child away which she did only to be killed by the sniper. She was hit in the head and as for the child, the little girl was taken away and adopted by someone else and named Marie Helene. Now after the twenty four years of the silence and the pain he had been put through since Iris had died, he felt so devastated when he had found he was there for his daughter, worse for his granddaughter was not known to him until now. Finally all the years of the search had finally paid off and he finally found out that his granddaughter's whereabouts and that she was a daughter of the late French Vice Minster. He headed to visit the grave of his daughter for the body was brought back home and buried at the American soil, no matter Iris was born in Paris France and had the French citizenship at the birth. Iris was born of his mistress out of the wedlock. Klein did not care as much about his one time mistress, but it was his daughter that he loved more than anything on the world was. 

Zurich, the day was more than a gray one as they had arrived to the city. Marie had slept very little that night in the train and she was tired and her eyes had the large cushions under them. Jason had let her asleep most at the way to the city and she did but she had very little rest on the end. They had been on the run now close to the three weeks and so far he was aware it was only a matter of the time before every city of the Europe had learned about him, Jason Bourne. Once they had settled in the hotel, he left her to have some decant sleep as he took the shower and changed. Marie on other hand found herself covered with his coat when he thought that she had fell asleep and once more she allowed her hand wondered inside of the pockets. She found nothing in the left pocket but in his right she found a smooth looking object. Pulling it out she realized it was a picture and she turned it around and gazed at the photo that presented her father and some other unknown woman embracing him and this woman was not her mother at all. Who was this woman she wondered and hearing the footsteps she put it the way she had found it that Jason was about to come out and she put it away and lied down and closed her eyes like she was still asleep. The footfall stopped at her side of the bed and a hand came down shaking her gently to wake up. She slowly stirred and opened her eyes and looked up seeing Jason before her watching her from above a small smile was at his lips. 

"How long I have been asleep?" she asked as she sat up pushing the coat away the picture was still her on her mind but she dared not to ask anything about that until the right time but not now. "How about you? Did you have any sleep at all?" 

"Couple hours, I had let you sleep since the ride on that train was away too noisy to get some rest. Do not worry about me I have rested more than enough." She knew he had not slept at all whole night at the train as they traveled to Zurich and felt sorry for him for some reason not allowing him have some sleep when he should. 

Jason seemed that she was frowning at his answer and after all she was his own blood and that was no lie after all and he knew could not fool her at all. Marie was about to ask about the girl on the picture but did not instead remained even quieter as usual. Then the silence was broken by the knock at the door and Jason let her and walked toward the door to answer whoever it was knocking. He kept his gun close to himself hidden in the shadows next to his body was ready to use it at any sight of the danger. 

"Who is it?" he asked on the quick German and the voice replied on the other side of the door. 

"Room service," the voice was male one repeating back on German as well." The lady had ordered the dinner to be delivered to the room." 

"One moment," Jason turned around to look at Marie who blushed immediately caught in the act." You did this?" 

"Yes I had so we can eat here in the room instead going out and be seen," she admitted and then Jason turned back at the door, opening it only at the few inches so he could see the hotel stuff member standing at the door with the cart that had the dinner for the two and the bottle of the wine. 

"You can leave the cart right by the door" Jason replied and handled him the money and making sure that the boy was gone he rolled the cart into the room closing the door behind him. "What were you thinking? We could be easily reported here if they know that were are here in the hotel and being looked by the police?" 

"I am sorry but I could not wait I was way too hungry and I am sure you are hungry as well and we will talk about this alter once we are eaten." And with that Marie picked up her plate removing the cover and dig in the meal following with the glass of the wine as well. "Come one, eat we will have a time to worry but not now on the empty stomach and I know you are hungry so dig in and end of the story. Come one, Bourne I know you are hungry, get on with the meal." 

Mean time the room service boy had not returned back to the kitchen, as he should, instead he removed his uniform and reached for the cell phone calling someone. As the voice on the other side answered, he spoke: 

"Get me Pamela Lindy please." And waited a moment and soon the line was picked up. 

"Pamela here," the CIA agent answered and the man on other line answered. 

"I had found him, Bourne is here in the hotel with the girl she does not seem to be at any harm." 

"Of course not he would not harm her even if he wanted it to. Follow him whenever he is going and what is he doing but make sure that he does not see you and if he does he might easily eliminate you away no question asked. I will make a plan so that we could react and take the girl away when is the right time. Stay on the guard." And then Pamela hung up and the man walked way from the hotel keeping his eye on the window of the room number 342. 

Jason and Marie ate in the silence and shared the wine as well and then she began to function again and he knew it was a time to ask her once again, but instead she did before he did taking him off the guard by the question, that he hardly expected her that she was actually asking him but she did on the end. 

"Have you ever loved someone else after my mother?" Inside of him David protested he wanted to answer dealing with Marie but Bourne blocked him out completely. 

"Yes I had loved your mother but I am married as well now. She is a wonderful woman and I am sure you will like her too when you meet her." 

"It would not be the same as being with my mother." She answered and Jason felt the grasp the anger taking over. 

"Your mother had passed away and she had left you as the reminder to me that she is living through you and you should be proud of that. You are my daughter and you should respect who ever I am with no matter it is no longer your real mother. "He looked at her brown eyes and he was sure that he was seeing the grasps of the anger in them no mater she was trying to hide it. 

"I begin to wonder that you even do not want me in your life no matter what and that I am only a burden to you being here to begin with." She muttered under her breath looking a way from him as she sipped her wine. 

"You are not a burden to me at all, I know that this seem so strange to you for you are my daughter and that you are here in this crazy world where are still so many that want me to be put away for the good." Marie looked back at him meeting his blue eyes as Jason carried on with the talking." They might not know who you really are but I know that you are my blood and a spark to ignite the flames. Whatever happens after this I will not stop you to chose the path you want to be." 

"Even if I want to become the assassin and carry the legacy of yours and not let it die." 

'We will talk about that when the time comes and I am sure you have a better choice than be the assassin like the carrying the legacy of your adoptive father and become Vice Minster." 

"Can you see me as the Vice Minster? I do not think so I do not think I am ready to take that kind of the work. No I am not ready to take that kind of the pressure not now." 

"But someone has to do it and it is not you then perhaps your daughter might be the one who will carry on the legacy and become the Vice Minister and who knows maybe one day she will be the President as well of the French people as well. You might never know." 

"I do no think that she will take to be the Vice Minister, after all she will be more fascinated with the life her grandfather had. I am sure she will decided to be assassin instead than have the interest in the politics to begin with. You can count on that someone of the children will come with the decision that they will carry you legacy and be the assassins. Maybe it might not be me for I might getting older but perhaps someone will do it." 

"When the time comes to that then perhaps you and I will have a long talk about that but right now we have other things to worry about and I am sure that you know what I am talking about." She was about to say more when Jason signed her to be silent. 

Then she heard it. The footsteps going softly over the carpet floor like the person who was walking wanted to be not heard by failed miserably. Marie rolled the cart away to one side grateful that the wheels made no noise at all and the lights were off. Quickly she messed p the bed and put the pillows under the cover forming a human shape of someone was asleep in the bed as the two of them scattered around the room, Marie taking a stand behind the door. She grabbed the wine bottle and waited a right moment to hit that ever was coming into the room. Soon she was able to see who was coming and was not pleased to see a man walking into the room with his gun ready as he headed toward the bed toward the form for he thought it someone asleep and was ready to kill it. He was unaware of the figure standing behind him as Marie slowly moved rising her bottle. Man reacted too late on the danger and before he was able to turn around and shoot she hit him from the behind causing the glass to shatter upon the hit on his head and man to collapse down on the ground. 

"Nice hit." Jason remarked as she watched what she had done and soon the body was tied on the chair and the two of them sat on the bed before a man, Jason holding the gun pointed at his chest so the man knew he had no chance to escape even if he wanted to do so. 

"I did not mean to kill him." Marie replied quietly as she remained seated noticing that she had cut herself on the piece of the glass upon the hit. 

"No, he will be alright you just knocked him down and that is it all what matters now." Jason whispered as the man began to stir and eventually opened his eyes only to realize to his horror that he was actually caught. 

"Who are you? What are you doing here? I am going ask you only once." Bourne spoke as the girl remained silent watching the captive man. 

"I have been given the orders to the girl unharmed and alive and way form you." The man replied slowly wincing from the pain being hit and was bleeding down the sides of his face. 

"Her name is Pamela Lindy, she was the one who had send me to get the girl since she was after you for very long time, and I am sure you had talked to her before not that long ago."

Back Home The Bourne Identity/Supremacy Main Page Next

Your Name or Alias: Your E-mail (optional): 

Please type your review below. Only positive reviews will be posted! Constructive Criticism will be e-mailed to the author.

**Receive Movie Fanfic Chains Updates** MSN Groups


	16. CH:16 BOURNE'S PLAN

LEGACY

CH: 16 – The Hunt Begins

"Who is Pamela?" Marie asked and the man looked at her as well only to reply back in the tight and cold voice.

"Someone that your kidnapper knows very well, right Bourne? Remarkable isn't it. She does resemble your wife Marie more than you ever aware of."

"Enough of this do not mock me!" Jason replied his eyes were cold that only assassin could possess and it would not take long for him to change his mind and shoot him right there on the spot. "Why is she here? Weare done with each other."

"That is it what you think Bourne, for she is not giving up on you so easily. You fascinate her with your life as the assassin and the way that you remain alive and impossible to catch. And I am sure that you are aware that you are not alone here in this game of cat and mouse. Someone is coming for you and he will hunt you down until you are dead. And as I am aware you know of whom I am talking about. He is watching you Bourne and he is setting a trap for you that is it only matter of the time before you realize that you are already fallen into it."

"What are you talking about?" he glared the man coldly but the man kept talking.

"Do you recall Paris and the mission few years ago and I am sure it will ring you a bell but I am not talking about that actually but about someone else, the one that was and still is your only enemy."

"Carlos, the Jackal? He is dead I had killed him few years ago." Bourne replied.

"What makes you so sure that you had killed him? The body was never found and he is still alive and very much kicking back and he is coming for you for once for all and take what you had tried to take from him the girl. Yes the girl the one and only descendant of the woman you once loved Iris. You had failed her that day you had let her die and you were not there to safe her for she is nothing more than the obstacle for you to complete your mission. You had failed her too and now you are will make the same mistake for the life of this girl is hanging on the thread and what happens when that thread breaks I am sure you know that answer. The hunt has began and it is already set up like it or not for the Jackal waits to taste your blood and finish with you with the pleasure he craves to see you dead once for all."

Turning back to Marie, Jason spoke in the quiet French so the man could not understand him at all and that was what he wanted to do.

"Stay here you are with him and if he tires to run away shoot him." He placed the spare gun into her hand." Do it only when you think it is absolutely necessary to do so do you understand?"

"Where are you going?" she asked as he put the coat on and took the bag that lied on the table and headed toward the door only to turn around as he heard her speaking the question to him.

"I have something to take care of and I will not be that long." And with that he walked out from room leaving Marie behind with the captive.

"I guess it leaves you and me then." The captive spoke and Marie gave him a dirty look saying.

"Will you shut up for once when on one is talking to you?"

Jason called for the taxi and headed in the direction that he was sure that Pamela was and he was ready once again to cross the path with her and this time it was very personal. Once on the rooftop he pulled the sniper out and was ready to shoot since he knew that which was the window of the office where Pamela was and without a second thought he reached his cell phone and called Pamela. Pamela picked up the phone and answered since she was not aware who was actually calling her at this moment.

"Pamela Landy." She answered quickly after the phone's second ring that she picked up instantly.

"This is Jason Bourne." He replied firmly keeping his close look on her watching each move she was making.

"Bourne?" it was only Pamela who was talking to him but others present in the room heard it as well.

"It's Bourne. We need 90 seconds to triangulate his position." Someone spoke in the background.

"What do you want?" She asked slowly.

"Are you running Treadstone?" Bourne replied back with the question.

"Treadstone was closed the two years ago. You know that."

"Then who is planning the missions now?"

"There are no missions. It is over."

"Then what do you want with me?" He had to know what was it really going on and who was behind all of this.

"New York." She waited moment pacing few steps as the men tried to track down where the call was coming from." Have you forgotten what had happened in New York? You had killed the two people Bourne."

Her words repeated in his ears like the echo over and over and over again almost taking him off the guard.

"You had killed the two people Bourne. You had killed the two people Bourne. You had killed the two people Bourne."

Her voice faded way with the sudden flash of the memory and he heard the voices the flash of the faces and the least name that Marie possessed the one of her adoptive parents came to his mind and he could not get a rid of the word almost loosing the control and was ready to take her down no matter what. He came to his senses and shook his head. No he would not do that he had to have her alive in the order to find out who was behind this. Since he was not replying, Pamela tried again and asked.

"Bourne?" There was only a silence she got but when she was sure that he had hung up on her, Jason replied back.

"Why do you try to frame me on something that I am sure I had nothing to do what had happened in New York five years ago."

" The girl is the witness and she will eventually confess what happened five years ago and I am sure that she knew that it was you who did the killings. It is only a matter of the time and you have no where to go Bourne."

"And if you are wrong I will hunt you down until you are all down for a good. I told you people to leave me alone and just won't listen." And before Pamela had a chance to reply, Boune hung up and was gone.

When Bourne had returned to the hotel room few hours later, he found Marie pacing back and forth like the frightened animal in the cage. The captive was in the deep sleep his head bowed to his chest and he did not awake when the door unlocked, and Bourne stepped inside. Her tension seemed to fade down when she saw him and stopping her pace she rushed toward him.

"Where were you been?" she whispered." I've tried to reach you on the phone and all I got was a busy signal. If you had not showed I was about to leave the hotel and go looking for you."

"No, that was a foolish thinking of you. You should stayed here." He held her in his arms for a moment looking down at her brown eyes.

"I was trying to help you. The busy signal had frightened me that something had happened to you so I wanted to..." she was cut down by the serious tone of his voice, his light blue eyes glowing in the dim light of the room.

"Will you stop it?"

She shivered under the gaze that he gave her and realized no matter this man was her father, he was also the killer no the assassin that had frightened her no matter what she had trusted him by her own life.

"We can not stay her. We must go."

"What about the captive? Can we leave him?"

"Just leave him, they will find him sooner or later." He had let go of her." Gather your things and passports. We are leaving the country with the midnight train."

"Can we wait, things can be better in the morning?"

"We do not have much of the time. We must go and do it now!" The touch of the anger and frustration was in his voice and Marie knew the problems can be if she kept pushing, so she became quiet and began to gather her things from the bed her coat and backpack containing the money and the passports.

" Okay, lets go," Marie took her gloves and Bourne wiped the last trace of the prints then they walked out and he locked the door from the outside as she called the elevator.

The woman at the front desk asked nothing as she gave Bourne receipt and they walked from the hotel where the taxi was awaiting for them. Both of them took the seat at the back and Bourne spoke on German.

"Train station, please."

"Yes Sir." The driver replied and they took off.

"So what is it the plan?" she whispered.

"I am taking you to Berlin where you gonna stay for some time. You will be safe there."

"No, that was not the part of the deal and what we had agreed upon." Marie protested." I am staying with you and end of the story."

"Marie do not do this."

"I am staying and that this it. We are going through this together."

The phone he kept close began to ring and Bourne picked up for he knew who was phoning him.

"Yes?"

"It is Alex," the voice replied." What it is going on? I have got your message and it was urgent one."

"I am on my way to the train station," Jason replied as Marie kept quiet.

"Do you have a time for us to meet?"

"Where are you?"

"I am here in the city, and as do I recall you have the three hours before the train is leaving the station."

"Alright, I will see you in the hour." Jason hung up and told the driver to stop at the location where Conklin would meet him.

The hour had passed fast and soon he saw the man with the walking stick and Bourne turned to Marie.

"Stay in the car," and with that he was off disappearing into the darkness.

Conklin hardly noticed him approach and Jason took him by the surprise as he grabbed him by the arm and pressed him a wall of a nearby building.

"What were my words? I said leave me alone and leave me out of it." His voice was icy cold as he grasped Alex by the collar of his coat." What are you doing here?"

"I have come here to help you, Jason." Alex gasped in the fear staring into the eyes of the assassin.

"I'm gonna ask you some simple questions. You're gonna answer me honestly, or I swear to God I am gonna kill you," Alex swallowed hard." Are you running the Treadstone again?"

"What are you talking about?" Alex never had seen him that mad like now.

"Who is planning the missions? Who is sending men after me? Why is Pamela Landy here again? Will you people leave me alone?"

" I swear I did nothing Bourne." Alex gasped.

"What is it going on, Alex?" Bourne pressed the retired agent hard on the wall of the building." I am loosing the patience."

"Alright, all right. I'll tell you what I know." Alex breathed wincing slightly as his back made the contact with the rough wall of the building." Last week an agency field officer tried to make a buy off of Medusa's ops. He was trying to sell out a mole or something and you got him before they did."

"I killed him?" Bourne stared back in disbelief.

"You left a print. There were partial prints that traced back to Treadstone. They know it was you." Alex replied quietly still shaking from the killing gaze that Bourne had given to him.

"That is it insane," Bourne growled back not believing what he was actually hearing from the retired CIA agent.

"Why are you doing this? Why come back now?' He protested.

"Stop, stop." Jason was frustrated now." Last week I was 4000 miles away in Paris looking for my daughter Marie. You had given me a file about her, remember. What do you people want from me? Why are you trying to frame me?"

"Please! I am only here because of New York. The Jackal…"

"The Jackal!" Now Bourne was way too frustrated now." He is dead! I've killed him!"

"That is it what you think. The Jackal is more than alive and kicking and now he is back and so is Landy. She has a files."

"What kind of the files?"

"The Jackal, stuff on the Jackal and you as well. It was something to do with the French Vice Minister."

The voices and the screams seemed to break again inside of Bourne's mind and for a moment the headache threatened him to the point of blackout. The voiced grew stronger so were the screams and the photograph of a family. And then a voice spoke.

"Andre Beaumont, Carlotta Beaumont…"

"Beaumont… Beaumont…" Bourne repeated.

Alex arched the eyebrow at this confused.

"What are you talking about?" Bourne stared back at him and heard the voice in his head and it was Conklin the man standing before him.

"Training is over… Training is over… Training is over…"

"When- When was I in the New York?"

"What are you talking about?"

"For the Treadstone. I did a job there."

"No, you never worked in New York before." Bourne grabbed him by the collar again blue eyes blazing with the anger.

"My first job. In New York. You know my file."

"You've never been in the New York before," Alex spoke.

"My first job!" Bourne demanded.

"No, your first assignment was Geneva."

"I know I was there, Alex!"

"It's not in your file!" and once again Alex replied stubbornly.

"I know I was there!"

"Jesus Bourne!" he was sure he heard Bourne break down laughing." Don't you ever do that again!"

"And you fell for it so easily," Bourne replied then released him as Alex shook his head." I have someone here to meet you."

"She is here?"

"Yes, and I had left her to wait in the car. Come let's meet her." They headed back toward the taxi where Marie was.


	17. CH:17 THE KIDNAPPING

LEGACY

CH: 17-The Kidnapping

For the next month or half Marie and her father and Alex had moved to the estate that she had inherited from her own adoptive parents by their own will. They were staying on the private lands in the castle in which Marie had spent most of her summers as the child and the location was unknown to anyone except her and she wanted that way for it was peaceful enough and lush French country side welcomed the fugitives there. And for the first time Bourne had agreed for Marie to have her own way to choose the location where they would stay for few more months. At least they were out of the sight of searching CIA's agents but they could not escape the Jackal who waited a right time to strike and he would do it when Bourne least expected it would happen.

Since Alex's abrupt visit, Marie couldn't settle down her thoughts and there fore, sat in her favorite armchair by the window thinking. Shaken beyond belief, she couldn't possibly sleep soundly now. Observing the dark scenery of the night, she noticed the clock jump from four to five am. Growing restless, she needed to jog few kilometers in the countryside to ease the memories from the last night.

Leaving the note to Alex, she changed into a loose T-shirt and black shorts, strapped on her runners and welcomed the morning breeze with open arms. The first ten minutes of the jog felt like the pure bliss, being one with the nature and the road. The sun had yet to fully rise and she could see the glistening morning dew on potted plants and evergreen trees. This was how it felt to be alive.

Jogging up the hill, she noticed five men jogging toward her. She found it odd that there were people out here in this early in the morning. Usually it was just she and the road but today, the men seemed in excellent physical condition. They didn't seem to be from around the area.

"Good morning," The tallest one yelled.

"Uh… Good morning to you too," she replied, not sure whether she should stop to chat with him.

"We were wondering if you know where we can find Marie Beaumont." They stopped simultaneously, forcing her to stop as well, and make conversation with them.

"Well, you found her. What can I do for you?" She asked, trying to calm her raspy breathing from the run.

The man hidden behind the other four pulled out a handkerchief and forcefully showed it onto her face. She tried desperately to back away from them but she was too late. All five men worked in unison, constricting her movements by holding her by her waist, arms and legs. She didn't even have a chance to scream. Without much effort, they restrained her and she could do nothing but breathe in the fumes of the chloroform from the handkerchief. Moments later, she was driven in a deep wave of unconsciousness as the tallest member picked her up and carried her gently in his arms. One of the men pulled out his cell phone and ordered for their ride to pick them up. A black suburban rounded the corner and all of the men climbed in neatly, securing Marie safely in the back seat.

Three hours have gone and still Marie has not returned from the morning jog. It was unlikely of her to be late for anything especially when her work was her life. She would be dead without it and now Alex found himself strolling up and down the main hall, waiting impatiently for the front door to open. Five minutes turned into ten, then ten minutes to thirty, thirty to another hour, and then another hour. By 9:15, Bourne pulled his vehicle up the driveway and opened the door by his own key. A distraught Alex, who has definitely seen better days, greets him.

"My God Jason, she's not returned," Alex said, dragging Bourne into the home.

"What do you mean she hasn't returned? She has to go with me to pick up Marie from the airport at ten. Where the hell did she go?" Jason asked, feeling ferret and worrisome.

"She went for her jog early in the morning and she's still out there. Do you think that maybe something might happen to her?"

"The Jackal, it must be him he had marked her with the death and now he had came back to get her and yet he did now when I was not around. God damn it Alex!" Bourne yelled." You should watch her every move!"

"She won't let me for she said that she hated to have a bodyguard around her and she needed her own privacy."

"And that privacy she got was only way for the Jackal to get her and now he did. You stay here in the case she comes back and this is the false alarm. I have to go and pick up my wife." This last sentence seemed to be said by David himself who was beyond word angry.

Her thoughts slowly returned to her but she felt drowsy and weak. Everything was out of perspective and she couldn't open her eyes to view her surroundings. It took so much energy for her just to feel around and find out where she was but nausea taking control of her body. Finally, she fought the temptation of drifting off into oblivion by rolling her irises down and opening her eyes to take in the small room that held her captive.

She discovered that she was held down to the wooden table instead of the metal board she assumed previously. It was so difficult to move and she could no longer fight off the pain in her head. Soon she was taken back by darkness once again. Two doctors in the white coats entered the small room, where the only furniture was the wooden table and the chair to the right side. One doctor walked around and sat down on the chair, taking Marie's temperature and pulse.

"Do you think she's ready for the first dosage?" The one sitting down asked.

"Let's wait a couple hours until she regains consciousness. The chemicals will flow into her blood stream and other cells components at a much faster rate, therefore will prove to show greater signs of effect." The other doctor responded.

"I agree. She won't know what hit her."

Marie and Jason arrive back at the estate two hours later and Marie was shocked to see the estate and the castle that she was about to stay for some time. She gazed at Jason who was driving and kept his eyes on the road the expression was dark and emotionless like the mask. Something was not right and she could sense it.

Not asking she looked at the castle before her instead and focused her mind on something else. So this was the place where Jason's daughter and lived. No she might be her stepdaughter as well now Marie corrected herself as she came out from the car. Jason led Marie to the main door of the house and they stood together as they waited there for Alex to open the door. Alex did so and welcomed them in and after the hug he stepped backwards allowing them to come inside to the main hall with the words that Marie has not returned at all when she was supposed to.


End file.
